


In Health

by sevenall



Series: Mercy Street [17]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Mercy Street AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Youji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Health

Youji's hands are gentle as he unbuttons her shirt. He doesn't fumble with the bra, but negotiates the clasp with easy familiarity. He's divorced, doesn't look for anything long-term, doesn't care for hand-holding or food-sharing or any personal display of affection outside either of their apartments. They've gone roller-blading and to the zoo, spent a rainy afternoon at the aquarium and another lounging around in the swimming pool area at the Hilton. It's been sometime since Nanao wore a bikini. But Youji seemed very appreciative of it. He describes himself as a tit-man, though before Nanao could start feeling inadequate, he reassured her that a handful is all any man needs.

Now he's caressing her breasts, kneading gently, sucking at a nipple gone hard…and then he stops. No, really stops. He's off the couch, buttoning his pants, holding out his hand to ward her away. Nanao is so surprised she doesn't move.

"I have to go," he says. "I'm sorry, but I'm not doing this again."

"What?"

"I felt a lump. I'm not going through this again and not with you. We just met. You can't ask that of me. I'm just….no."

"I thought you were divorced," Nanao says.

"I told you I had an ex-wife. Goodbye."

With that he's gone. Nanao sinks back against the pillows, blouse still unbuttoned. Hesitantly, she starts performing a breast exam, but though she tries, she can't feel a thing.

THE END


End file.
